What If
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: What if Voldemort hadn't used the killing curse on Lily that night? What if Lily and Harry both survived on Halloween? A lot can happen when you add what if into the mix. I own nothing!
1. Prologue

**What If…**

**Prologue**

I hear the killing curse and I hear the thud of a dead body, I look down at my son knowing that Voldemort has killed James. I kiss Harry on the forehead and place him in his crib, I bend down and whisper to him that I love him so much and that he has to be brave, that was when the bedroom door was opened and there in the doorway stood Voldemort and the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

That is when it happens, a powerful expelliarmus spell hits me in the chest; I stumble and fall to the bedroom floor. I hit my head on one of Harry's toy building blocks, this causes me to black out, however the last thing I remember is hearing my poor baby Harry crying.

I come around feeling someone holding and crying above me, I slowly open my eyes and see the familiar clothing of Severus. All I can hear him saying is that he is so sorry. Apart from Severus crying, I hear silence. I feel my own heart break into a million pieces I lost my husband and my son.

I hold on to Severus and grieve over the loss of my family. That is when I hear someone in the hallway hushing someone else; I thought it was one of the order members crying over the death of both James and Harry. That was until I hear the best sound ever "Pafoo".

I bring my head out from Severus's chest where is had been buried to find Sirius holding Harry, this sight causes me to burst into tears again, I reach out for Harry and in turn he does the same "mum". Sirius bends down and hands me Harry.

I hold him as tight as I possibly can, I run my fingers down his cheek and he tries to lick them a neat trick he has learnt from Sirius/Padfoot. I kiss his cheek over and over again "Mummy loves you so much Harry."

I look up at Sirius and smile at him. Harry just giggles in my arms, he will know one day of what has happened here tonight, he will be told of his father and how brave James was. I hold Harry into my chest and I don't even bother to move out of Severus's arms.

Sirius sits down in front of us "Your love for Harry saved him Lily; the killing curse somehow rebounded off Harry and hit Voldemort. He's gone and can't hurt anyone anymore. He did leave a scar on Harry's forehead."

I move his hair from his forehead and I notice the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and I kiss it over and over again just like his cheek. "I still love you Harry, you were very brave baby."

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall arrive, Sirius once again takes Harry so that me and Severus could stand up and walk downstairs. But as soon as I put Harry into Sirius's arms he starts to whine. I quickly stand up "will you just let me stand up boy."

Harry giggles and reaches for me, I carry him downstairs, and I notice that The Order has already moved James's body which I am very grateful for. Minerva hugs me and Harry "oh my dears are you alright?"

I faintly smile at my old head of house "yeah I got stunned and I whacked my head on one of Harry's building blocks so I passed out, Harry's got a nasty scar on his forehead."

I notice that Sirius is talking to Albus and I hear them mention James. I know Sirius will take care of that for me; right now I just want to focus on Harry and his safety. Mad-eye was talking to his aurors about securing the area and making sure that no muggles had seen what had happened.

I just hold Harry, a female auror hands me a bag that I guess have my things in it and Harry's. Sirius walks over to us "I'm going to take you both to Grimmuald; Pettigrew has never been there so he doesn't know where it is. Harry and you will be safe there."

I nod and apparate to 12 Grimmuald Place, the home of the noble house of Black with Harry. This place is a second home to Harry and I guess will stay that way; I notice that he has fallen asleep on my shoulder. Sirius and I carefully walk into the house and up to the room that Harry has here.

I lay him down in the crib and I kiss his scar again "I love you so much Harry, your father loved you loads too, and he was a very brave wizard. I will tell you all about him whenever you ask me sweetie."

I notice Sirius is in Padfoot form curled up on the rocking chair, I pet his head "thank you Sirius." I leave the bedroom; I look at the door that leads to the bedroom that I used to share with James when we would spend nights here. I know it would be too painful to sleep in there so I walk back down the stairs and get comfy on the sofa.

I look around the living room of Grimmuald place and notice that this place really isn't a home. Sirius never really did like it here, I know that Harry and I will have to find a place of our own and make sure that James's presence is there too.

I notice that the sunlight is creeping in through the dusty curtains of the living room; I also feel a draft coming in from the kitchen but as I sit up, I receive a 'wolf' hug from Remus; it had been a full moon so he wasn't there at Godric's Hollow.

Remus just hugs me and tells me how sorry he is, I look at him weirdly "ho how do you know Remus?"

He looks at me with the look of hurt written all over his face "Sirius sent me his patronus after he found you and Harry. Do you really think I did this? That I could do something like this to you and James an and to Harry."

I shake my head "No Remus of course not, I know it was not you. It was Peter, he was there with Voldemort; I saw him. HE killed James Remus, h he killed Jam James. He killed James Remus."

I fell to my knees, the news had finally hit me, my friend and husband was gone. Remus sits next to me and holds me "they'll find him Lily, they will find Pettigrew and give him the Dementors kiss. He will pay for what he did."

I must have cried myself to sleep; I wake up with a blanket around me tucked into the sofa. I notice that Harry is crawling up my body with a toy bone in his mouth. Harry sits on my stomach and hands me the drooled on toy, Harry was teething so Sirius got him a bone shaped teething toy for him to chew on.

I hold on to Harry as he happily chews on the bone, I run my thumb over the scar, I let the tears fall and I notice that Harry lays down on my chest holding a piece of my hair, he only did that when he was sad or when I was. I have no idea how you tell a year old infant that their father is no longer around….

**Ten years later**

I can't believe Harry is now eleven years old, I watch as he blows out the candles on his birthday cake surrounded by everyone who loves him. I rub my wedding ring that I still wear; James should really be there, celebrating with us. I miss him and I tell Harry everyday how much his father loved him. Harry is always asking Sirius, Remus and I about James, we happily sit down with him and share our memories with him.

I feel someone hugging me and I look down to find Harry sadly smiling back at me "it's okay mum, dad would want us to be happy."

I kiss his head and nod "yes he would, I have something for you Harry."

Harry sits back down as I hand him the envelope that he has been waiting for all day, he happily opens the envelope and together we read the letter that says; he has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This is where the real story begins

* * *

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 1

**What if…**

Thank you to: Patou, Fa07, ThunderClaw03, Pansy Potter nee Parkinson &amp; victoria cullen33 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Prince of Miracles, butterflygal291, Patou, Darkveelia88, dreamwriter32, ICE-SIREN27, IcyEnderWolf, ThunderClaw03, Pansy Potter nee Parkinson, coffeltjms &amp; victoria cullen33 for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 1**

I watch as Harry looks down the list of things he needs for Hogwarts. He smiles and looks at me "I think that is everything mum." I nod and watch as Sirius happily shows Harry the quidditch shop. I was walking behind them with Remus.

Sirius smiles at Harry "your father was a great player, he was a chaser. You will be a good player too."

I notice that Harry is hanging on to every word that Sirius is saying, I shake my head "ohh noo noo." I then put my arms around Harry's shoulders "nope my baby is not playing quidditch."

Harry squirms in my arms trying to get out of them "Mummm, I'm not a baby."

I sigh and nod "Yeah I guess you aren't anymore." I remove my arms from around him. Sirius notices the now sad look that is on my face and nudges Harry; he then too notices the sad look that was on my face.

Harry hugs me to hopefully make me feel better "Sorry mum, I'm still your baby I promise just maybe say it at home."

I smile, I will take what I can "Okay I promise to only call you the B word at home. I still don't want you playing quidditch. I hated it when your father and Sirius played; I was very glad that Remus and Severus never played."

Harry nods and tilts his head to the side "you always patched them up afterwards mum."

I nod and smile "yes I did that is when I decided to go into the wonderful world of healers."

Remus smiles at us "She used to take care of me after the full moon."

Sirius and Harry both look at him "She still does Moony."

I laugh at them then remember I have to tell them all something very important "I actually have to talk to you three about something."

Sirius rolls his eyes "You and Harry do not have to move out. Moony and I like having you at Grimmauld."

I shake my head, I gave up with that idea years ago when I first mentioned it to Sirius when Harry was younger "Harry and I are not moving out, I gave up trying years ago Sirius. No actually I have been offered a mediwitch job."

Sirius smiles at me; relieved he doesn't have to fight me on moving out "That is great news Lily."

I nod "However there is a tiny catch in the offer."

Remus nods and looks at me "I am going to go ahead and guess and say that the job isn't at St. Mungo's."

I sigh and get ready to tell them especially Harry "The job I was offered is to help Poppy out at Hogwarts. There are many more students this year so she told Minerva that she will need help and told her to ask me and no one else, plus Minerva doesn't take no for an answer."

Harry looks at me; I notice his eyes light up a little "Sooo you will be at Hogwarts."

I look at him "I told them that I would have to ask you first. I don't want to ruin your schooling by me being there Harry."

Harry smiles and then tilts his head again "sooo… you'll be there to patch me up after quidditch matches."

I nod "I guess you are okay with me working there."

Harry nods "Yeah I am, now let's go get some sweets."

Remus nods in agreement with Harry and they happily walk off towards Honeydukes. I walk behind them this time with Sirius "Will you be okay with me working and possibly living at Hogwarts?"

Sirius smiles at me "Someone has to look after Prongsie and no one is better at that than you Lily, you are his mother."

I nod and hold on to his arm "I know that Siri, but I don't want to upset Remus and you because if I do take the job I will be spending more time with Severus and I know how you feel about him. I know that he and I have cleared the air that was between us years ago."

Sirius smirks at me "He is your friend Lily; I'm not going to stop you from being his friend. You can't spend all your time with Remus and me. We all want you happy Harry included and Snape reminds you of a better time."

I send my patronus out to Minerva telling her that I would accept the job. Sirius and I continue to walk towards Honeydukes, we find Remus and Harry in the chocolate section of the shop, I just laugh "How did I know, we would find you both here."

Harry smiles at me "because you know how much Uncle Remus loves his chocolate."

I nod "That I do know; I accepted the job at Hogwarts, don't worry Harry I won't embarrass you or call you the B word." Harry nods and goes back to his sweet picking along with Remus.

A few days later, the four of us stood at Platform 93/4, I look at Harry who was happily looking around to see if he could see anyone he knew but mainly he was looking out for the Weasley family. He was friends with Ron which I was happy with at least he would know someone at Hogwarts already.

Harry waves at Ron who waves back. Both the boys start talking about what was going to happen when they got to Hogwarts and what houses they would be put into. I wave Harry back over to us.

I kiss his scar like I always did "Now remember behave, respect your professors. Make friends and do NOT worry about what house you get put into please Harry. Be proud of what house you get placed in and wear those colours with pride alright."

Sirius messes up his hair "Unless you get put into Slytherin then don't bother coming home."

I hit Sirius and Remus drags him away from Harry and I "Don't listen to him Harry please. I will always love you and I do not care what house you get put into, remember that. I know that some families do put pressure on their children about which house they get placed into but not me. Remus, Sirius and I will still love you no matter what house you get into, remember that please."

Harry nods "behave, respect, friends, house pride no matter which house."

I hug him and kiss the top of his head "I love you so much Harry. Your father loved you loads too, he would be so proud of you just like I am. Plus I will be at Hogwarts healing everyone."

Harry kisses my cheek "I love you mum lots and lots."

I watch as he and Ron get on the Hogwarts express with the other children. Sirius and Remus walk back over to me; Remus puts his arm around my shoulders "he'll be fine Lily besides you'll be there to patch him up."

We wave as the Hogwarts express pulls out of the station. Remus pulls me into a hug and lets me cry my heart out. James should have been here to see Harry off. I can't help but remember that James is going to miss so much.

Sirius rubs my back along with Remus "You just have to remember Lils that at least Harry gets to share his memories with you. Yes it is very upsetting that James isn't here with us sharing these memories but Harry could have lost both of you that night."

I just nod and dry my eyes "you're right Sirius thank you. Right now it's my turn to go off to Hogwarts, wish me luck. I will write to you about which house Harry gets into" I turn to Sirius "And you Mr. Black need to write to Harry tomorrow after HE tells you which house he is in and YOU tell him how proud you are of him and that you love him no matter what. He is really upset about what you said."

Sirius nods "I'm sorry, I will apologize to Harry as soon as he has told us himself which house he is in."

I nod and disapparate to Hogwarts. I was greeted in the infirmary by Poppy and Minerva. Poppy hands me a list of potions I need to check the store room for. Minerva hugs me "Albus will introduce to you everyone as Lily Evans and he wants you to stay until dinner has started so that you get to see what house Harry is in."

I smile "thank you that sounds amazing."

I was checking the last potion on the list when Poppy tells me it was time to go to the great hall to meet the students. I follow her along the teacher's corridor to the great hall. Poppy takes a seat next to Madam Hooch and I notice that the only available seat is next to Severus.

We all watch as the first years get brought into the great hall and look around in awe and wonder which house table they will be sitting at. I notice Harry and Ron were looking around but mainly looking for Ron's older brothers who were all sitting at the Gryffindor table.

I anxiously watch as first year by first year they get called up to the sorting hat, I feel my heart stop when Minerva sneakily winks at me and says "Harry Potter." Because of how I am feeling about things, under the table I grab the first thing I can feel which happened to be Severus's left hand. I can see Severus looking at me out of the corner of his eye but he just squeezes my hand back in reassurance that wherever Harry got put he would be just fine even in his house.

Harry slowly walks up to the stool at the hat, he faintly smiles at me and sits down on the stool and watches everyone while the sorting hat decides where to place him. I feel my heart start beating again when the sorting hat yells "Gryffindor." Minerva smiles again at me as we all clap and the Gryffindor table roar with excitement about gaining another student.

When the last first year was seated, I watch as Albus stands up to introduce the staff members to the first years but this time he had to introduce a new member of staff to everyone, me. "Welcome everyone old and everyone new, I would like to introduce the school staff to everyone new, I do however know that most of you know everyone already that is up here however there is a new face that sits among us at the head table, Miss. Lily Evans who will be working in the infirmary alongside Madam Pomfrey. Welcome Miss. Evans."

I nod at Albus and smile at the students, he then declares that dinner is served and everyone starts to eat, Poppy and I leave first seeing as I don't have any idea where I will be sleeping if I am even sleeping in the castle. Poppy leads me down towards the dungeons but more importantly towards where the potions professor's private rooms are. Poppy looks at me "the only free room is the Potion's assistant room for now. Albus is trying to get the castle to add an extra room for you nearer the infirmary but for now."

I nod "that's fine Poppy, does Severus know?"

Poppy nods "yes, he was the one who suggested that you could use the room, good luck and goodnight."

I sigh and nod "thank you, goodnight Poppy." I tap my wand against the portrait and it opens, I walk in but find Severus is not back from greeting his new first years. I look around and notice that there is a lack of black and green from the sitting area that we will share. I shrug off the thought and head towards the potions assistant bedroom which is where I find all of my things just waiting to be sorted out.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 2

**What if…**

Thank you to: Charger95 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Charger95, 13girlsrule, Wolf-Lover212, Shizuka Taiyou, Snarrygirlforever, DooHaus, Pamy91 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Mireldis, 13girlsrule, Wolf-Lover212, Blackrose9053, Shizuka Taiyou, Osced, jol89, Black Kitty Knight Club, Missyick, DooHaus, PotterFan1990, Pamy91, olliepuppy, johnsocz for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 2**

I look around my now cleared away bedroom, I hear the portrait open and know that Severus is now in here. I can hear him muttering about some of his students. I slowly walk over to my bedroom door.

I lean against the frame "I guess it is going to be a long year."

Severus looks up at me and nods "yes it is, just like all the other ones before it."

I walk over to him "would a hug make it better?"

He just looks at me as if I had grown four heads then nods, I wrap my arms around him just like I used to when we were friends "it will be okay Sev, I'm here to help you from killing them all."

Severus laughs as he wraps his long, slender arms around me "Yes you are going to keep me sane."

I look up at him "well I'll try but it might already be too late."

We sit down on the two seater sofa that was in the room, I notice my owl is back with a note from Sirius and Remus; I take the note from my owl and reach into my pocket to feed it before she flies into my room where her cage is. I put the note in my pocket; I guess it is them telling me how happy they are that Harry was placed into Gryffindor.

Severus shuts his eyes "why did I ever agree to this?"

I smile to myself "because you are a great professor and these kids have to learn from someone so why not the best."

Severus peaks at me "really?"

I nod "yes, c'mon bedtime Professor. No one likes you when you are cranky."

I stand up and hold my hands out to him, He takes my hands and I pull him up from the sofa "get some sleep Severus, please."

I place my hand on his cheek "goodnight Severus." I then reach up and gently kiss his cheek. I walk towards my room; I look over at Athena who was happily asleep in her cage.

I reach inside my pocket and open the note from Remus and Sirius "_We knew Harry would get placed into Gryffindor, he's just like his parents. Watch over him Lily you know what James was like at that place. Harry will need you to patch up his booboos. S &amp; R x"_

I laugh at the note and place it in my bedside table. I happily lie on my bed and only imagine what tomorrow would bring. Poppy had already warned me that Potions and Herbology were dangerous classes for first and second years plus any other students that mainly Severus made nervous. I just held my wedding ring that was now on a chain around my neck and hoped that Harry wouldn't get to hurt.

I look over to my side and see the last photograph I have of James, he was happily holding Harry, and I was right beside them with Sirius and Remus on either side of us. The photograph had been taken the day before we went into hiding.

I remember Harry crying because he was confused, he didn't understand why he couldn't see Sirius or Remus. He was only a baby when it all happened. I remember he would look at his stuffed dog and he would then look around saying 'Pafoo' or whenever he saw the moon he would look at say 'mooy'.

I run my fingers down the photo and try to get comfy. I fall asleep shortly after but all I dream of is my short life that I lived with James. Yes we did go to school but it was only in our last year we started to get along.

I wake up to find out that it was still dark outside but it was early morning. Breakfast was not for another two hours. I started to get ready for the day; I cleaned Athena's cage out which made her happy.

I walk out into the living room and notice that Severus is not up; I quickly take a sneaky peak inside of his room and notice him happily sleeping. I sneakily make my way closer to his bed, I hold my hair back as I bend down and kiss his forehead.

I quietly exit out of our rooms just in case he woke up and wondered what the hell I was doing in his private room. I notice that Hagrid was up and walking his dog Fang. I walk out of the main doors and happily walk over to them. Hagrid sees me and smiles "why helloo Lily."

I smile at him and stroke Fang "Morning Hagrid, you're up early."

Hagrid nods at me "Fang wanted to stretch his legs plus I thought I heard something from the forest."

I turn and look at the edge of the forest "Have you had a look to see if you can see anything yet?"

Hagrid looks at Fang "big softie here wouldn't go inside."

I reach down to stroke Fang again "I'll go with you Hagrid, two sets of eyes are better than one."

He hands me a lantern as it was still fairly dark outside and the forest would still be dark. As soon as Hagrid and I walk in, Fang happily pads beside us. Hagrid notices something on the leaves of a tree and sighs very loudly.

I walk over and hold the lantern over the leaves "what is it Hagrid?"

Hagrid looks up from the blood on the leaves "Unicorn blood, some beast has been killing the unicorns in the forest and drinking their blood."

I try and think of an animal that would do that "I'll have a look in the library and see what kind of animal does that."

Hagrid nods at me "Thank you Lily, you always were a sweet girl."

We both walk out of the forest, Fang padded off towards the hut. Hagrid and I part ways and I head back to the Castle. I see a figure in black standing in the doorway I knew this couldn't be good.

I smile at him "Morning Professor Snape."

Severus looks at me "I do not like to be woken up by a yelling Minerva stating that you are missing."

I look at him "Firstly I am grown witch I can go and do what I like and secondly it is not even breakfast time yet."

He nods at me "yes I agree but Minerva wanted to talk to you and when she saw your rooms were without you in them she accused me of harming you."

I place my hand on his arm "I will talk to her; you aren't as scary as you think Severus."

Severus nods "just don't tell the students, I would hate for them not to fear me."

I nod "got it, shall we go to breakfast Professor."

After breakfast I head down to the infirmary, I help Poppy re-shelf potions and write a list of ones we would need to make soon as they would very quickly be used up. It was about lunch time when the news had reached me.

Oliver Wood had brought in one of his Gryffindor housemates whose cauldron had exploded in Potions class, as it was lunch time I let Oliver stay with his friend while I patched him up that is when I heard the news.

His friend looks at Oliver "is the rumour true? About the first year."

Oliver nods at his friend "yeah Professor McGonagall cleared Potter to play, youngest player but the quickest, best addition to the team in years. She just has to get permission from his parents but he should be good to play."

I held my tongue but I was going to have a long talk with both Minerva and Harry. That was the one thing I did not want him to do and that was play Quidditch.

It was later on when Harry walks into the infirmary, it was just before dinner so I knew he was about to tell me the news about him 'wanting' to join the quidditch team.

I look up and smile at him "Hello Harry, how can I help you?"

He smiles at me "Hey Mum, I need to tell you something."

I look at him worryingly not wanted to give the game away "You aren't hurt are you?"

He shakes his head "No, potions was okay. I think Professor Snape doesn't like me."

I smile "He can't have favourites Harry who aren't in Slytherin house. He is tough on everyone but especially those who aren't his to watch over. So what did you need to tell me?"

Harry smiles only gets bigger "Professor McGonagall told me she wants me to play on the quidditch team, I would be the youngest player ever and the fastest, and I do however need your permission as I am a first year. Please mum, I know you said not to but I am good at it and dad played."

I nod at him "I understand all of that Harry but you could really get hurt playing, you do understand that don't you. Your father spent a lot of his time in these beds after quidditch matches and so did Sirius. I will think about it and let Minerva know tomorrow, does that sound fair?"

Harry nods and hugs me "yes, thanks mum. I know that if you do let me play, you'll be there to catch me and patch me up like you always have been."

Harry runs off to join everyone for dinner in the great hall. I finished off the paperwork and headed to my rooms, I didn't fancy like eating. I sat on the sofa trying to figure out if it was a good idea for Harry to play or not.

A few Saturdays later, and I sit nervously in the stands along with the other members of staff. I was seated in between Minerva and Severus. Gryffindor's first game was against Hufflepuff. I was holding very tightly on to Severus's hand, right now I did not care who saw or what Severus himself thought.

I notice Remus and Sirius walking up the steps towards us, they sit in front of me. I look at them then Sirius smiles "Harry invited us and Dumbledore said it was okay for us to come as we are Phoenix members."

I lean down so my head is in between their ears "If Harry gets hurt, I am holding you Sirius responsible; as you put the idea into his head."

Sirius nods "Go Harry but stay on your broom."

I lean back into my seat and once again I tightly grab hold of Severus's hand.

* * *

Will Harry Get Hurt?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 3

**What If**

Thank you to: Love Faith Embers, Pansy Potter nee Parkinson, isabell784 &amp; Osced for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Azael-Ruthven, Darkmaster34, dana24. Pliskova, TonksForever36, Jaide Wolf &amp; Sakura Lisel for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: Azael-Ruthven, Love Faith Embers, Hermione Jean Potter, tigerkisa, Saint Snape, arolfe, TonksForever36, teryarel, Faded Electric, Princess101855, sweetkitty, Jaide Wolf, Sakura Lisel &amp; Outofthisworldgal for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 3**

Lily watches as her son flies off on his broom chasing the snitch, Harry comes close to falling off of it a few times and each time he did, she would squeeze Severus's hand, who in return just ran his thumb over the top of her hand in reassurance that he was right there.

That was when it happens, Harry stands up on his broom and reaches forward for the snitch and his broom tilts due to the weight and Harry falls off his broom. Lily screams and she starts smacking Sirius on the back of his head and his back blaming him for this.

She didn't calm down and apologize to Sirius until Harry stood up and spat out the golden snitch. Everyone roared and cheered, Lily felt Severus put his arm around her shoulders as a sign of comfort. Lily gave Sirius one last smack around the back of the head.

He turns and looks at her "Now what was that for?"

She glares at him "You, Sirius Orion Black are so very lucky he got up."

Remus pats Sirius's shoulders "I think Lily was going to Avada your ass Pads."

Sirius looks up at his childhood friend and rubs the back of his neck "Nahh she wouldn't do that, she loves me too much."

Lily leant forward and whispers in his ear "But I love Harry more."

Everyone leaves the stands, everyone congratulates Harry, and he sees Sirius and Remus and runs over to them.

Sirius hugs him "Well done Harry, great show."

Remus high fives him "Well done Harry but next time you might want to stay on your broom, you gave your mother a terrible fright and she then took it out on Sirius."

Harry laughs and nods "Sorry she beat you up Uncle Sirius, I'll go find her later and prove to her that I'm alright I promise."

Remus nods "Be sure that you do Harry, I don't think she could bear lose to you as well as James."

Harry nods "I understand Uncle Remus; I'll give her a hug before curfew."

The house of Godric Gryffindor was celebrating including Minerva; she happily walked into the infirmary and saw an upset looking Lily doing some paperwork for Poppy.

Minerva walks over to her "Lily, my dear whatever is the matter."

Lily looks up at her former head of house "Nothing Minerva, I'm fine."

Minerva sits down opposite her former student "I saw your assault on Mr. Black during the game, I guess none of us really understand how it must of felt for you to see your son do something as foolish as what he did."

Lily nods "I know but he reminded me of James. I know that James would have made that same silly move just to win a game and probably end up here."

Minerva sees the door open and Harry walk in and over to them "But he didn't, Mr. Potter is safe and well, if it happens again I will pull him personally off the team. Goodnight Lily, Mr. Potter."

Lily turns around and sees Harry "Harry, wh what are you doing? It's almost curfew."

Harry wraps his arms around her neck "I'm sorry about what happened mum, I didn't mean to make you sad or remind you of dad. Uncle Remus made me promise I would come see you so you knew that I was alright and Uncle Sirius asked me not to invite him to any more games."

Lily kisses his head and hugs him back "it's alright Harry, I just worry about you a lot. You are all I have left of James and you do remind me of him every day but in a good way. He would have been high fiving you after that match I can assure you."

Harry smiles "It's a mother's job to worry; if you didn't worry then I would be upset. I really am sorry about it. It was my first game and I wanted to show everyone that I can play."

Lily sighs "I know Harry, I know but next time don't! I would rather a sad bunch of Lions and a safe you than a bunch of happy Lions and a hurt you."

Harry kisses her cheek "I promise mum."

Lily kisses his scar "I love you Harry, go on head off to bed."

Harry smiles " love you too, night mum."

Harry runs off towards Gryffindor tower before curfew so he didn't get in trouble, he knew his mum would go crazy if that happened.

Lily carries on finishing off the paperwork, when she sees a shadow cast over her and the parchment "Helloo Severus."

Severus takes the quill out of her hand "I've just seen a very pleased Gryffindor leave here." He stands her up "I take it his mother forgave him for his earlier show."

Lily nods "Yes and he did promise not to do it again but only if it wasn't a game against Slytherin."

Severus smirks at her "Ahh yes that will be an entertaining game to watch."

They walk back to their chambers together, Lily sighs "I told him not to join the team but he joins, I tell him to be careful and he does the opposite. Am I a bad mother?"

Severus waves his wand at the portrait and once they are both inside and the portrait is shut and warded, he pulls her into a hug "No Lily you are not a bad mother, you are a great one. Mr. Potter just has people whispering bad ideas into his head."

Lily relaxes against his body and wraps her arms around his waist "you mean Sirius."

Severus looks down at her "I mentioned no names you did."

Lily looks up at him "Sirius was the one who had to mention to Harry about playing quidditch with James. I think Harry just wants to walk in James's footsteps but Harry needs to make his own footsteps and his own memories, I don't want him recreating James's."

They sit down on the sofa, Lily looks at him and Severus pretends to read the newspaper "Don't look at me like that, he is your son."

Lily carefully takes the newspaper from him "yes but couldn't you talk to him as his potions professor, plus Harry knows you. He's known you since everything happened."

* * *

Will Severus talk and will Harry Listen?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 4

**What if….**

Thank you to: Faded Electric, davycrockett100 &amp; daithi4377 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Chihiro Sen Nushi, XxSoulTheDragonSlayingNinjaxX, daithi4377, tull3 &amp; goofynut730 for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: Aliasin, daithi4377, tull3, daithi4377, goofynut730 &amp; carisa. bruderer for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 4**

Lily was looking forward to Saturday which was right around the corner, No quidditch matches so she knew that Harry wouldn't be in any danger of being hurt. It was also a Hogsmead visit for the school, Harry and his friends were excited about going into the village.

Lily looks around the empty infirmary; it was last lesson of a Friday. She was counting down the minutes to when it was dinner time so that she could start getting excited about the plans she had made for that Saturday. That was when the infirmary doors open and in walks Harry and Ron helping a very pale looking Neville into the room.

Lily walks over to them "What happened here boys?" Ron looks up at her "we had potions class Miss. Evans and Professor Snape made Neville jump so he put the wrong ingredient into his potion."

Lily nods "Help him to a bed you two then you can go, I'll look after him." Harry nods at his mum and helps Ron put Neville on a bed. The boys leave their housemate in the care of Lily.

Lily runs over wand over him "do you remember what you were making Neville?" Neville looks up at her "No Miss. Evans, sorry." Lily faintly smiles at him "Don't be sorry Neville. Professor Snape makes a few people nervous including some adults."

Lily hands him a potion to help with the effects of the wrong ingredient "Do you feel any better?" He nods "yes Miss. Evans." Lily smiles "Eat a light dinner then get some rest. You should be back to your normal self in the morning, however if you still feel weird come back."

Neville nods "Thanks Miss. Evans." Neville happily walks towards the great hall for dinner, Harry and Ron see him and both ask him "everything alright Neville?" He sits opposite them "yeah Miss. Evans knew what to do and said I'd be alright." Hermione looks over at Harry "I bet you like having your M here." Harry nods "yeah I do."

Hermione looks at Harry "I just hope she is nice to all of the students, don't want her losing her job." Harry looks at her "She doesn't care about houses; I just hope they cause trouble for her." Hermione, Harry and Ron all glance over at the Slytherin table but mainly at a certain blonde haired student.

Saturday morning couldn't have arrived any quicker, Lily was at the teachers table watching everyone eat their breakfast and discuss what they were going to do in Hogsmead. Lily saw a black owl land in front of her and the owl drop a piece of parchment on her empty plate. Lily quickly reads the note and burns it as soon as she finished reading it. The black owl flies out with the other owls. Harry looks over at the teachers table and notices the worried look that his mother has on her face.

Ron nudges Harry "what do you think that was about?" Harry looks at him and Hermione "I don't know but I'm sure she'll tell me what it is about." Hermione glances up at the table and notices that Lily was now gone along with Professor Snape "She's gone Harry with Professor Snape."

Harry walks through Hogsmead and notices a black shaggy dog ahead of them; he looks at Ron and Hermione "I'll meet you back at the Castle later." Harry runs towards the dog that in turns runs down an alley. Harry walks down the alley and happily hugs his Godfather "Sirius."

Sirius hugs him back "Harry, how are you?" Harry looks at him "what's wrong? The letter it was from you wasn't it." Sirius nods and disapparates them to Grimmuald place. Harry looks at Sirius "Are you allowed to do that?" Sirius nods his head "I had permission from Dumbledore to bring you here."

Harry walks into the kitchen, he finds his mum tending to a cut Remus. Remus uses his uninjured hand to pull Harry into a hug "Harry." Harry hugs him "Remus, what happened?" Lily bandages up his arm "Moony had a fight with Padfoot last night and lost."

Harry looks at them all "Why did Sirius bring me here?" Lily looks at Sirius "yes Sirius why did you bring Harry here? He should be at Hogsmead." Sirius sits down at the kitchen table "I had permission from Albus; he should know what is going on Lily."

Lily looks at Sirius "NO, he is too young to understand what is going on, plus I don't want to worry him. You shouldn't of brought him here Sirius and without my permission." Harry looks at his mum and then his godfather "I'm here so tell me."

Sirius turns to Harry and places his hands on Harry's shoulders "Remus and I were told yesterday by the MoM that Peter Pettigrew is finally going on trial for what he did that night Harry, he will be receiving the dementors kiss."

Harry looks at Lily "why didn't you want me to know mum? This is good news." Lily looks at Sirius "Tell him ALL of it Sirius." Sirius bows his head "There are however rumours that a deatheater MIGHT help Pettigrew escape."

Harry looks at his mum again "He won't' escape will he mum." Lily holds Harry "No baby, he won't. You can't say any of this at school Harry, you aren't meant to know. I didn't want you to be worried about him escaping which he won't."

Harry nods "okay mum, how will he not escape?" Remus looks over at Harry "He is surrounded by the best aurors Harry and dementors, he can't escape. Aurors are watching all known and suspected followers. No one is helping the rat escape."

Harry hugs Lily "its okay mum, he'll be given the kiss." Lily holds him "I know son, now you need to go back to Hogwarts. I need to stay here and watch Remus." Sirius stands up "I shall take him back, c'mon Harry." Harry hugs Remus "get better soon Remus and no more fighting Padfoot Moony."

Sirius and Harry leave, Remus looks over at Lily "He had a right to know Lily." Lily nods "I know that Remus but I was hoping that Sirius wouldn't mention the L.M name so that Harry doesn't start attacking other students."

**~ Later on that evening ~**

Lily returns to Hogwarts and heads straight for her shared chambers with Severus, but she gets a surprise when she walks through the portrait "Harry, what are you doing down here?" Severus leaves them to be alone.

Harry looks at her "I couldn't go to sleep without knowing, mum what happened?" Lily hugs him "He didn't escape; he'll be given the kiss soon." Harry hugs him "Good he deserves it." Lily kisses his scar "Go to bed Harry, no one will hurt you not while I'm here. I Love you so much." Harry kisses her cheek "love you too mum."

Harry leaves and heads towards Gryffindor tower, Severus walks into their chambers and looks at his friend "and what have you been doing all day Lily?" She sits down on the sofa "I have been at the MoM; Pettigrew went on trial today finally jeez it's only taken them 10 years."

Severus hands her some firewhiskey and sits beside her "why does your son have the feeling he would escape?" Lily takes a sip "Rumours at the MoM said that an old follower was going to help Pettigrew escape, but he didn't show up at the hearing so it was okay."

Severus looks at Lily "Who would help out that thing?" Lily looks over at him "Lucius Malfoy, the rumours were that he was going to help Pettigrew escape. They're a lot of rumours about what happened that night including ones that state HE isn't dead, he's still out there somewhere just in a different form. I just don't want Harry to worry, but Pettigrew is back in Azkaban and will hopefully get the kiss soon."

Lily then snuggles into Severus's side, he puts his arm around her to comfort her "I'm sorry you had go through this alone, you should have told me." Lily takes another sip of her drink "I know Sev but I didn't want the rumours to be true and have Malfoy see you with me. I didn't want him attacking you for it. Plus I had Sirius and Remus and holding them back was enough excitement for one day."

The two of them just sit on the sofa sipping their firewhiskey, with Lily snuggled into Severus's side watching the flames of the fire dance around and fill the room with heat and silence.

* * *

Are the rumours true?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 5

**What If…**

Thank you to davycrockett100 for your reviews, I loved it :)

Thank you to alex forester &amp; alaskanwoman25 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: MRjmb30, alex forester, hawleann000, Erilastorm &amp; alaskanwoman25 for adding this story to your following list :)

:) A massive thank you to everyone who has read this story :)

**Chapter 5- Last Chapter**

Harry couldn't believe all the rumours that he had heard his entire life. None of them came true, he was glad for that. Rumours of Voldemort coming back or never died to begin with were never proven to be true. No Voldemort meant no war and this outcome pleased everyone well nearly everyone.

He couldn't believe this day at actually happening, he sat in the front of his mirror in his bedroom at 12 Grimmuald place. He looks down at his Gryffindor tie in his hands, he has a flash back to his first year at Hogwarts. The sorting hat claiming he belonged in the house of Gryffindor, being in that house made him feel closer to his father; then came his first quidditch game and the apologizes he had to make to his mother.

Second year was a weird one, the rumours of Voldemort were a little stronger especially when things started happening around the school especially to Muggleborns, he looks over at a picture he had of Ron and Hermione. He remembers running into the infirmary and seeing her frozen on the bed and promising her that he would save her and then lying to his mother about staying safe. Finding the chambers and the destroying he guess it was the soul of Voldemort but he then remembers how upset his mother was and he looked over at an old calendar that he had marked with the days that she would not talk to him, it was a constant reminder to never upset his mum ever again.

Third year well third year was a fun year for Harry. He had his family all under the same roof; Remus got given a job at Hogwarts and because of his 'furry' problem Padfoot got to stay inside the castle as well, which was great news for Remus and Harry but bad news for Lily and Severus too. But third year was also the year that Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban.

They still didn't know how he managed to do it but his freedom did not last long. After the chocolate covered rat 'prank'; Remus went a few good months without talking to Sirius as punishment for the 'prank'. Pettigrew was gone and Harry was once again safe but that did not stop Lily from worrying about him even more.

Fourth year, the year of confusion and making new friends, more rumours of escapees from Azkaban were becoming true, but it wasn't Pettigrew who was helping them because he was dead, he was when Moony threw him up during the next full moon after the prank. Harry knew he would never forget the look of panic and amazement that was on his face when Mad-eye Moody turned out to be actually Barty Crouch jnr and how his mum had a duelling match with the dark follower after his polyjuice potion ran out, Lily showed everyone that she was a brave witch and deserved to wear the Gryffindor colours.

Harry never also forgot the look of worry that was plastered on Professor Snape's face that day either. That was when Harry realised that the friendship between his mother and the potions master was deeper than he had realised and actually he was alright with it.

Harry stands up and walks over to the mirror and places his Gryffindor tie around his neck and begins to tie it. He looks at the old picture he has on his shelf of his mother and father holding him as a baby, he runs his fingers over it "Don't worry dad, I'll always look after mum for you but it's time. You will always have a place in her heart but it is big enough of him too."

Harry turns to see his godfather leaning against the doorframe "you sure about all of this Harry. What you think means a lot to Lily, you know that." Harry nods at Sirius "of course I know that but she deserves to be happy and he makes her happy plus like I told dad. Her heart is big enough for all of us and he was in her heart once and today he is getting his place back in her heart."

Sirius nods "Very grown up thinking of you Harry, James would be proud of the young man you are becoming, I know your mother, Remus and I are." Sirius helps Harry straighten his tie "soon you will be able to use magic with this kind of thing."

Harry remembers the terrible time he had during his fifth year but also the good times he had because he had some great times during his fifth year all thanks to Sirius well Padfoot and Hermione with her knowledge of spells beyond their ages. Hermione had found an experimental spell that Sirius was stupid enough to give it a try, the spell changed an animagus into another animal they wanted just by picturing the animal in their head at the time that the spell was being cast and it worked.

Dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts with the exception of Padfoot when Remus worked there however cats were and Sirius made a very cute black very fluffy tabby cat. Siri which was his cat name liked to terrorise Professor Dolores Umbridge after Sirius found out about her detention and methods. 'Siri' made her quit within a few months of her actually being at the school, the shortest lasting DADA teacher Hogwarts had ever had then her replacement for the rest of the year was Remus who was then given the position on more permanent grounds and once again Harry got everyone he loved and cared about under one roof all the time.

Remus appears in the doorway "C'mon you two, the ceremony is about to start." Sirius and Harry follow Remus down the stairs and they apparate to Hogwarts grounds.

Harry smiles "wow, Molly did an awesome job with the decorations." Sirius nods "yes she did and your mother will love the design that Molly went with." Everything was covered in red and silver, Remus sorts Sirius's tie out "there much better, Lily would Avada you if you screw this up in any way for her."

Sirius looks at Remus "I will be on my best behaviour for our Lily, speaking of her where is she hiding?" Harry smiles at Hermione "Hey Mione, you look great." Hermione was wearing a purple dress "thanks Harry, your mother is the RoR and she is asking for you three. I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you guys. Professor McGonagall already took away her wand after she threatened to use it."

The three Gryffindor wizards quickly walk into the RoR and see a very nervous Lily standing in the middle of the room wearing a beautiful silver dress with red detailing on it, Harry hugs her first "Mum you look amazing. Severus is going to be speechless." Lily smiles "you really think so." She turns to her childhood friends "what do you guys think?"

Remus was next to hug her "I agree with Harry Lily you look beautiful." Remus looks behind him to see Sirius sighing. Lily also sees him "Oh no Sirius what is it? You told me you were happy for me."

Sirius looks at the worried Lily and his murderous faces of his friend and godson "No Lily no, I am happy for you and you do look wonderful. I just can't believe we are here; we are all safe and have nothing to fear. Harry gets to live a normal life without fearing that HE is coming for him." Lily hugs the relieved animagus "its okay Sirius, just do what the rest of us do and take it all one day at a time."

A few minutes later saw Lily watching Harry and Severus shake hands then Severus and herself turning their full attention on to Kingsley; as the ceremony started, no more what if's were needed. Today it was just all about I Do and living in the moment of the day and not wondering what might have been or even what might be in the future, today it was just all about Lily and Severus saying I Do and fighting side by side against whatever the future did bring their families way.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Gracie :)


End file.
